Young and Yami Enterprises
by bkcgirl
Summary: Chase Young has taken a break from hunting shen gon wu .In his spare time he started a business company .He goes into business with none other than the dark trio,otherwise known as Yami,Bakura and Marik.And the 4 hire thier crushes as thier assitants.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a crossover between Xiaolin showdown and Yu gi oh (neither of which I own)**

The story goes as follows Chase Young has taken a break from hunting shen gon wu .In his spare time he started a business company .He became business partners with and made friends with none other than the dark trio,otherwise known as Yami,Bakura and Marik( yami no Yugi, yami no Ryou,and yami no Malik) And who do these rich,powerful,hot, insane men hire as their assistants ? Why their long time secret crushes of course! Evil boy genius Jack Spicer for Chase Young. Sweet little Yugi for Yami. Timid Ryou for Bakura. And slightly psychopathic Egyptian hottie Malik for Marik. What funny and sometimes mentally scarring craziness will ensure especially when the Xiaolin monks find out? I'm not really sure but I'll tell you when I find out.** This is obviously yaoi so if you don't like it don't read it**

Jack Spicer looked up at the large skyscraper in front of him. It was at least 50 stories high and taller than all the buildings surrounding it . " So this is Young Enterprises" the red-headed albino tilted his head to the side" Well Chase always likes to do things in a way that makes sure that every one will notice"

" I 'll say" said a voice next to him. Jack turned around to see not one but three boys about his age standing next to him. One was really short and had a star shaped hair style with purple eyes and yellow bangs that framed his face. Another one was albino just like him except he had white hair and doe brown eyes. And the last one was ,well.. was tan with platinum blonde hair and was dressed in a tight belly shirt with matching leather capris . The white hair boy turned to the tan boy .

"Malik its the first day of your first job and your dressed like that?"

Malik looked slightly annoyed " What in the name of the shadows do you mean ? I always dress like this,Ryou."

"I know and I wish you wouldn't, and so does Yugi ,right Yugi?

The shorter boy was not paying attention to his friends quarrel but looking up at the large building. Ryou waved his hand in front of his friends face." Hello,Earth to Yugi."

"Oh I'm sorry Malik, I just can't believe how well our yami's have done for themselves"

Malik snorted "I'm just glad that me and Ryou's yamis decided to make an honest living instead of stealing,or pillaging or blackmailing Kaiba.....

"Or trying to destroy the human race ...again."said Ryou.

"Uummm...Trying to destroy what now?!?!" exclaimed Jack . The three friends looked sightly panicked.

"Uh it's a private joke between us, heheheh(insert fake -i know-that-you-know-that-I'm-lying laughter)

"sure" said Jack "whatever you say" Jack decided to become friends with this odd bunch. They were just as weird as him after all. And since he (temporarily) gave up evil it shouldn't be too hard. Soon they were all chanting like long lost best friends as they slowly walked in to the enormous building, completely unaware that 4 sets of eyes were watching there every move.

** At the top of Young Enterprises**

" Marik!" shouted Yami " get away form the window and stop drooling over your hikari!"

Marik turned to him and wiped the drool from his mouth" it's not my fault!" he whined"He's the one coming to his first day of work BARELY DRESSED!!and in tight... leather ...pants and...."Marik trailed off, lost in the thoughts of all the naughty stuff he could do to his hikari. Bakura slapped Marik ,

" Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Oh please like you weren't thinking the exact same things about your hikari !"

"...."

"Yeah ,thats what I thought"

"Are you two done?" asked Chase

" Maybe" they answered

The four evil masterminds turned their attention back towards the window.

"You know I think that Malik and Jack will become great friends."said Yami

" Why is that?" asked Chaser and Marik simultaneously

" Because they can trade makeup secrets and tips on how to fail at trying to take over the world!!" Bakura howled.

Ten seconds later he and Yami were on the floor laughing their heads off. Chase growled his pupils turning into slits, while Marik's sennen eye began to glow on his forehead.

" J.K,J.K"Yami and Bakura managed to choke out although they were still laughing.

At this time Jack and the Hikari's walked into the office.

AND THAT'S THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER COMMENT AND TELL WHAT I CAN DO BETTER BECAUSE I'M A NEWBIE AND DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M OUT, PEACE!


	2. Sleepovers and truths

**Due to popular demand and, I have absolutely no idea where that came from, here's the second chapter of Yami and Young Enterprises. If it sucks don't blame me, you asked for it. I do not own Yu gi oh or Xiaolin showdown. If I did, Marik would have killed Malik's father to prove his love to Malik and Jack would not be such a loser.**

**Also Jack, the hikari's and the yami's are all 18. I forget how old Chase is, so I'm making him 20.**

Chase and the Yami's put their secret loves to work immediately. Filing papers , getting them coffee, faxing stuff and , in Marik's case, making Malik search for some documents in the bottom filing cabinet ,while Marik watched so he could stare at Malik's ass for as long as physically possible before Malik got sick of it and beat the crap out of him.

When that finally happened , Marik couldn't walk for the rest of the day, because Malik kicked him where the sun don't shine.( You know where). Bakura and Chase made fun of him the entire day.

**With the hikari's and Jack leaving work.**

" Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Ryou asked Malik as they were leaving the building.

" No! He deserved it! I'm telling you, that file he had me looking for did not exist! He was up to something . I'm sure of it!"

" I still don't think..."

Yugi turned away from his bickering friends and turned to Jack,"Anyway, we're having a sleep over tonight to celebrate our first day on the job. Do you wanna come?"

Jack looked surprised," Really, you want me to come?"

Yugi looked up at him with those big puppy dogs eyes," Yeah. You'll come, won't you?"

" Uh.."

" You better come." said Malik temporarily breaking away from his fight with Ryou." No one can resist Yugi's puppy dog eyes. We all lucky he's a good guy or else we'd all be his slaves by now."

" Oh okay then, I'll come over. Where should I go and when should I be there?"

Yugi smiled, " It's going to be at my house and it starts at 7." He gave Jack the address and told him to bring some snacks as well as his favorite movie.

Jack checked his Blackberry,and it was 5 o' clock. " Okay then, I'll see you in a few hours."

He waved goodbye to his new friends and started walking to his hotel. " Huh," he said quietly," So this is what it's like to be a normal teenager? I think I like it."

**Back at Jack's hotel room**

" It's okay mom, I'm fine and I'm going to a friends house later." Jack said on the phone ,as he packed his bag.

" I'm just making sure. You're my only child and I worry about you. By the way your other friends came over yesterday, looking for you,"

Jack paused," Um... mom, I don't have any other friends."

" Sure you do. That short yellow boy who talks funny and has the small lizard with him. The boy who likes to dress up as a cowboy, that little Japanese girl who changes her hair more than she changes clothes. And that one rude Austrian boy."

Jack sighed," A) he's Brazilian. And B) there are NOT my friends. I hate them and they definitely hate me."

" Oh, well then, I'll make sure they don't know where you are. I 'm so proud of you Jack, never forget that. I better let you finish getting ready. Love you."

" Love you too mom, talk to you later, bye."

Jack was almost ready to leave when his phone rang again. It was Chase, checking to see if he had settled in. Jack was surprised by how easy it was to talk to Chase now. It was probably because he was done obsessing over him 24/7 and was now able to talk to him without screaming and fainting like a girl. He wanted to talk to Chase more but if he did he would be late for the sleepover. So after saying goodbye he headed off to the Kame Game Shop in downtown Domino.

**At the sleepover**

" Hi, Jack! Glad you could make it," said Yugi when he answered the door.

" You live in a game store? That's so cool!" Jack spotted all the trophies on a selves on the wall behind the cash register. " What are those for?"

Yugi blushed and turned away," Oh those are nothing..."

" Lies and blasphemy!" shouted Malik as he tackled Jack with a hug. "Yugi got those because he's never lost a game. Ever! People even call him the King of Games! It's an official title ya know!"

Ryou came in panting after him," Sorry Yugi, but he made a pot of you're grandpa's caffeinated 100% pure Costa Rican coffee, with extra caffeine and then drank the entire thing! I tried to stop him, I really did but he's pretty strong for a crossdresser."

" Hey, these are guy clothes too! And besides I'm not mistaken for a girl as much as you are!"

" That was only like 12 times and it hasn't happened in a while..."

Jack turned to Yugi," Do they always argue like this?"

" Yes but it's only because they're polar opposites. The funny thing is they're really best friends."

" That is funny,"

The rest of the night was spent hanging out, watching movies and getting to know each other more. Eventually Malik asked," So how do you know Chase?"

" Oh," said Jack nonchalantly with out looking up from his Chinese take out." He's my idol. Or was my idol. Now that I no longer worship the ground he walks on, he's my boss and a good friend."

" You used to worship the ground he walked on?"asked Ryou, eyebrows raised.

" And scream like an obsessed fangirl whenever he talked to me. And then faint when he left." he sighed, " Luckily I realized how lame and freaky that was so I stopped. Which apparently paid off because about a month after I stopped , he offered me the job of being his secretary"

Yugi turned away form the movie they were watching," Wait a minute, what did Chase do to cause to to make him your idol?"

Jack snorted," You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

The hikari's shared a glance," Try us"

" Okay.." Jack said and proceeded to tell them everything. About the monks, the Shen Gon Wu, Chase being an immortal lizard/ dragon thingy , everything.

After telling them all that Jack was shocked when the first thing out of there mouths were," And we thought are lives were insane."

" Believe me Jack," Malik put his arms behind his head," We can totally relate."

And then they proceeded to tell Jack all about their adventures, the millennium items, their yami's, all the times they attempted to take over and saved the world and so on.

" Huh, I suppose we have more in common then we thought." said Jack and then they resumed watching the Alice in Wonderland as if they hadn't just learned magic other than the one they already knew about existed.

" Huh," said Jack absently after about 10 minutes," I wonder if the Millennium ring would be able to find any dormant Shen Gon Wu."

Ryou fingered the ring," Good question. We should try that sometime."

" Ya know it's kinda weird how mellow we all are about this,"

" Maybe a little bit,"

**And that is the end of chapter 2. As previously stated if it sucked, you asked for it so don't blame me. If you had read my profile you would see that I need IDEAS for this fic. So help a sister out,review and tell me what I can do better. No more " it's a good story so far, keep going with it" I DON'T NEED ANY MORE OF THOSE! STOP THAT! It's not helping me!**


	3. The monks and friendship speeches

**Seriously! Why do you people like this story? I mean I'm happy that you do but I still think it's weird. Also vote on my new poll. I wanna know which of my stories people like the most. That way I can decide which story's to update more often. Any way, THIS IS THE CHAPTER WHEN THE XIAOLIN MONKS COME IN!**

**With said Xiaolin monks**

" Have you guys noticed that a certain evil dragon overlord has been missing from the showdowns, for the past 3 months?" asked Raimundo one day after training.

The other monks looked at him and realized he was right. Where did the famous evil dragon go?

**Back with the characters that we all know and love at their awesome jobs.**

Jack and the Hikari's were starting to suspect that some thing was up. It's been over three months since they first started working for Chase and the Yami's and some thing just wasn't right. Perhaps it was the funny looks they got while walking the hall. Or how the felt like somebody or somebody's watching them enter and leave the building every day. At first the just thought they were being paranoid. But then Yami commented on how great Yugi's ass looked in leather. And then when there was a 5 minutes blackout in the office and Ryou was sure that he felt Bakura hands all over his chest. Chase had passed Jack in the hallway and Jack swore on all the Shen Gon Wu he collected that Chase pinched his ass. And of course there was Marik constantly leering at Malik and constantly saying suggestive comments in his ear.

Some thing was definitely up. But none of them could figure out what.

So they went on with their daily lives, and for a while everything was great. Until they showed up.

Kimiko's father's company was about to be taken over by a rival company. In a last ditch effort to prevent this he is going to Japan, ( Did I mention this was in Japan?), to try to convince the CEO's to leave his company alone. He invited Kimko and the other monks to come along. They of course agreed. So they hopped on Dojo and headed out... for Domino , Japan.

**At Young Enterprises**

The secretaries were busy today. According to Bakura, the President a lower level company was coming to began them not to take over and completely destroy his company. They all doubted it would work but they still wanted everything to be perfect for when he arrived. They secretaries were the ones who were supposed to greet them and give them a short tour of the company before handing them over to Chase and the Yami's. They were to arrive at 10:00 and it was currently 9:55. Yugi, Malik and Ryou were already waiting at the entrance. Jack was in the copy room getting some papers for Chase, and would be there shortly. A couple minutes later a black limo, came up.

A short Japanese man in shorts stepped out followed by 4 teens whose looks are almost as strange as the Hikari's. One boy was shorter than Yugi, bald and yellow. Another boy was tall and wearing a cowboy hat and other western attire. The last boy was the most normal looking although he still had a tan the rivaled Malik's. The final member of their group was the only girl and was obviously Japanese to the core. Her hair was in 3 pigtails on top of her head . Each was was a different color: Pink, Red, and Green. The rest of her head was streaked with white. She wore fishnet stockings, a short pleated red and black school girl shirt and a black blouse, with a skull and crossbones on it's front pocket.

" _And I thought we could turn heads_ !" Thought Ryou before smiling and greeted the man and other teenagers warmly. " Mr. Tohomiko! It is a pleasure to have you with us today! We are to give you and your companions a tour of the company before the meeting. I'm Ryou .And this is Yugi and Malik. We shall start the tour as soon as our other guide comes back from and errand he had to do ."

" In the meantime," Said Yugi," How about you introduce ourselves? As you can see this is a big building so the tour might take a while so it would be best to get to know each other first."

The girl spoke first," I'm Kimiko Tohomiko. This is Clay." she said pointing to the boy with the cowboy hat. " That's Raimundo," This time she pointed to the tanned boy. " And this little cheese ball is Omi. "

Just as she finished Jack came running up," Sorry, I'm late!" he wheezed slightly out of breath. A gasp went up from the for teenager.

" Jack Spicer?" they all looked shocked. Yugi and Ryou smiled nervously, Malik couldn't care less, and Mr Tohomiko looked just plain confused.

Jack looked disgusted, " Oh, it you dweebs. He could have given me a little warning. Stupid elusive lizard" he muttered the last part so no one heard him.

" Spicer!" proclaimed Omi in that loud voice of his," What are you doing here?"

" Uh, I work here?"

" But , isn't your family loaded?" asked Kimiko.

Jack scoffed " All because I'm rich doesn't mean I still can't get a job." Suddenly a lightbulb clicked in Yugi's head,

" So these are the Xiaolin monks you were talking about!" he exclaimed.

Malik, Jack and Ryou sweatdropped," You're now figuring this out short stuff?" laughed Malik. Yugi pouted . " I'm not that short! I grew like 3 inches last month."

Jack, and the others raised an eyebrow, " It's true! I did!"

The monks watched the four friends interact in silence. Mr Tohomiko had gone to the bathroom. " Don't you guys know about what Spicer normally does for fun?" demanded Rai.

Malik rolled his eyes, " Of course we do. After all who hasn't tried to take over the world with some magical artifacts?" Yugi and Ryou raised their hands. " Ryou,you don't count!"

" What do you mean I don't count!"

Jack and Yugi watch as Ryou and Malik began another argument. After a while Jack turned to Kimiko, " So , your old man's company is their lasted conquest, eh? Well then it sucks to be you. Eh you two knock it off! We've got a tour to do!"

Malik and Ryou stopped yelling at each other about who has the most girly clothes.

Just as Kimiko's dad had come back Take it Off by Kesha began to play from some ones cellphone. Malik took the phone out of his pocket. " What do you want Marik? …. Why?... Are you sure?" He glanced back at the monks " Whatever, just try not to kill to many braincells on this one," this time he looked at Mr. Tohomiko," He looks like he doesn't have that many to begin with."

Malik snapped the phone shut, flicked his hair and began to examine his nails. After 3minutes of waiting expectantly Jack walked up to him and flicked his ear. " Ow what was that for?"

" What did Marik say."

" Oh yeah, there's been a change of plan. Mr. Tohomiko, you will be going straight to our boss for the meeting. We will take these four on a tour of the building." He began to push him towards the door of the building. Just take the elevator to the top floor. It's the first green door on the right. They'll be waiting for you there." he continued to push the business man inside the building and in to the elevator. " Have fun! Bye !" he crowed cheerfully as the elevator doors shut.

Malik came back outside to the others, " So who wants to go the arcade?" he cheered.

" We can't go to the arcade , we're supposed to be working!" exclaimed Yugi.

Malik put his hands behind his back and began to walk down the street.

" What do we have to lose ?"

" How about your jobs?" asked Clay.

Malik turned slightly, " Believe me, the last thing they'll do is fire us."

Jack sighed and followed after him, " As long as we stop by Coldstone to get some ice cream I'm fine with whatever. "

Ryou shrugged , walking up to the two" Can we at least tell our bosses where we are going? They should probably know."

" Already done," said Yugi walking over and holding up his cellphone a text to Yami clearly displayed .

A few seconds later the song Sexy Back, signaling Yami's reply text. " They all said it doesn't matter where we go as long as we're back by 2:00. ,"

" What about them?" asked Jack pointing back to the Xiaolin monks.

" I have an idea what to do with them. Come on dorks! There's some one we want you to meet." shouted Malik.

" Don't try anything funny ! Or you'll regret it!" threatened Omi. " Since you are a friend of the evil Jack Spicer I do not trust you!"

Malik rolled his eyes," You just going over to a friend of Yugi's house until we're done."

" We're not going anywhere with the likes of you!," proclaimed Raimundo.

" Suit yourself ," said Malik as he reached into his back pocket to pull out the Millennium Rod. Quickly activating it, he rendered the superpowered teens unconscious.

Ryou looked at him curiously, " Malik? Isn't it Marik's turn to have the Rod?"

" It is, I just borrowed it for a little bit. After we drop this guys off I'll give it back."

**A few minutes later**

" Ugh,where am I ?" moaned Clay as he slowly woke up, the other following soon after him. The room they were in could only be described as one thing. Pink heaven, it was everywhere!

" Hello friends, " Cheered a cheery voice from the doorway. There stood a tall brunette girl with bright blue eyes holding a plate of cookies. " Yugi-kun and the others dropped you off saying that you need a lesson in the wonders of friendship which is why you're all currently tied to chairs. If I can't teach the importance of friendship then nobody can! Because friendship is the reason the world goes round and..."

" Aaaaaahhhhhh," screamed the monks.

Jack, Yugi, Malik, and Ryou who had all been sitting on Anzu's porch smiled at the sound of their screams. "Let's go get some ice cream," cheered Yugi

**And that was chapter 3. review or I'll send Anzu and her friendship speeches of death to your house for 3 days of friendship lectures. **


End file.
